That September Day
by Faith Wilson
Summary: Rory Finds Tragedy in New York, but also finds love in unexpected places
1. That September Day

Gilmore Girls  
  
That September Day  
  
  
  
Rory sat in her hospital room crying. "why?" she asked her self She had been in new yourk with her grandfather, her mother got her out of school to go with him, and not long after they got there, a plane hit the building that they were in.  
  
Flashback..  
  
"Rory, GO!!" Richard screamed "Not without you!" "please dear, Go, I'll be fine, I'll be out soon, but there are people trapped over here. Rory did as she was told and ran out of there when she got down to the second floor, everything behind her crumpled  
  
"Grandpa!" she screamed. and before she knew it, something was falling over her, she tried to move, but ithit her leg. she screamed with pain, but someone managed to lift her up to her feet, and she got out.  
  
End of flashback  
  
she grabbed the crutches that were by her bed and managed to get her newly cated foot off the bed and over to her stuff, and found her cell phone and dialed her mother phone number.  
  
"hello?" a hoarse voice said  
  
"mom, its me" she cried  
  
"rory, are you alright?"  
  
"im in the hospital- I broke my leg"  
  
"but are you alright"  
  
"yeah, Im alright"  
  
"thank God, I was so worried"  
  
"mom.. grandpa..."she sobbed  
  
"what about grandpa?"  
  
"he didnt get out"  
  
"wh...what?  
  
"he made me run out, he stayed to help people to tryu and get out, before i  
  
knew it, everything behind me came down"  
  
"rory, have you called your grandmother?" she slowly got out.  
  
"no, do you want me to?..or do you?"  
  
"No no baby, I'll do it, you just stay there and get better, go back to your hotel when they let you out and call me "she was no crying hard  
  
"okay mom.. Im sorry, i should have made him get out" she sobbed  
  
"no no, its NOT your fault honey, your grandfather would have stayed anyways, atleast i still have you babe.. I dont know what I would do without you"  
  
"i love you mommy"  
  
"i love you too" Click  
  
CHILTON  
  
* oh my god.. Rory.* was the first thing he thought of when the announcement came on. He immediately got out his cell phone and tried to call her house but the phone was busy *damnit*  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
"Ms. Gilmore?" the nurse asked  
  
"yes ma'am"  
  
"you can leave now, here- take these pills every 6 hours for pain" the nurse handed her the pills  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Rory left the hospital which was now a mad house and gotinto a cab to the the hotel. She got into the room and called her mom.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom, Im in the hotel"  
  
"are you okay?"  
  
"yeah, Ive got a huge cast, but Im alright"  
  
"okay, I cant get a flight out until late tomorrow night, your grandmother is coming too."  
  
"what do I do until then.. Im scared"  
  
"its okay.. Your grandmother already told the hotel to let you have what you want. she says to stay in your room until tomorrow when we get there, and just watch movies and relax"  
  
"okay. How is grandma?"  
  
"shes not good ror"  
  
"im so sorry" Rory sobbed  
  
"its not your fault babe"  
  
"im going to go"  
  
"okay hun, rest"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
Rory laid down on her bed, and took the medicine. whitin ten minutes, she was too tired to stay awake any longer, so she went into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The medicine knocked her out for a long time. She slept through the night, and woke up at 12:00 noon the next morning, she had already called for lunch and coffe, downed about 2 cups, an called her mom  
  
"Hello, OUCH"  
  
"mom?"  
  
"Rory, yeah hi, im tripping over the clothes"  
  
" what time does your flight come in?"  
  
"well our flight was canceled, but we found other arrangements, dont worry about it now, I'll be there in about 2 hours"  
  
"Okay, I'll let you go"  
  
"bye babe"  
  
Rory decided to watch a movie.. hmm.. what movie? maybe a chick flick? she ordered a walk to remember and it ran through the 2 hours when she heard the knock on her door.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"coming" she habbled on her crutches *god this sucks*  
  
Rory opened the door and saw her mom and her grandma, both with puffy eyes.  
  
"Hi mom"  
  
"Hey Ror" Lorelai carefully took her crutches from her and let her lean on her arm long enough for a long hug  
  
"rory are you okay?" emily asked handing her crutches to her  
  
"yeah, Im fine, tired, but fine"  
  
"okay dear, you go lie down, and Im going to have someone pack up richards stuff"  
  
"mom, will you lie down with me?"  
  
"sure, come on"  
  
Lorelai and Rory lie down on Rorys king size bed and rory lets her mom play with her hair  
  
"mom, Im scared"  
  
"of what?"  
  
" I cant imagine life without grandpa"  
  
"i know... me either" Lorelai said, while rory snuggled closer to her mom and fell asleep  
  
Emily came in the room about half an hour later and saw them on the bed. She looked around the room, and saw rorys camera. she snapped a few shots of them together to finish off the roll. *rory will be pleased when she wakes up and sees her pictures developed- shes been through so much* she thought.  
  
She decided to let rory open the picures first, so she laid them on the night stand. She looked around and saw Rorys foot off the stack of pillows, she carefully lifted it back up and kissed her cheek.  
  
Lorelai suddenly was aware of movement, so she got up "Mom?" Emily turned around "yes?"  
  
"umm since you know the dean so well, will you call him and tellhim that Rory wont be there for a few days when we get back?"  
  
"Yes, i think that would be okay- how is she doing?"  
  
"shes scared, i think the sooner we get her back, the better, Im going to rent her a bunch of videos and let her rest, she doesnt need to watch on tv what happened"  
  
"good, She doesnt"  
  
"when are we leaving?"  
  
" i can get us a flight back tonight, if thats what you would like"  
  
" are you okay with leaving? I mean.. if you're not ready to.."  
  
"oh no, I dont want to stay here knowing this is the last place he was" she started crying  
  
" I know mom.. I know"  
  
"i loved him so much Lorelai"  
  
"i know, me too"  
  
Whithin two hours emily and Lorelai had all of rorys stuff packed and the sleepy Rory was sitting up on the bed looking at the pictures her grandmother developed for her. There were some pictures of her grandpa, they got alot of them together, then there were some of her mom and her alseep  
  
"whatcha got there?" Lorelai asked  
  
"pictures.. Look" she shoved her the pictures of them  
  
"can i have one of these?"  
  
"yeah, I have doubles- give these to grandma, she'll like them"  
  
"good idea, come on babe, its time to go"  
  
They got up and lorelai checked them out, while emily finalized the plans to ship richards things  
  
"okay girls" emily started walking out the door The drive to the plane was short,  
  
"who's plane is this?" rory asked  
  
"you DONT want to know" loreali said  
  
"you may as well tell her lorelai, someone from the family will be there to pick us up"  
  
"ugh- its the DuGrey plane"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"I told you"  
  
"hes going to hold this over my head forever..." They slowly got up to the large steps to the plane- rory looked at the stairs in horror "I hate stairs"  
  
"I know, but there is only a few of them"  
  
Slowly, rory made her way up, then collapsed in her seat and quickly fell asleep- good thing too because they could see ALL of the smoke from the twin towers. The plane ride went fast, lorelai just watched rory sleep and emily busied herself with a letter she needed to write. Rory started to wake back up when the plane was staring to land.  
  
"we're home?"  
  
"yeah, we're home kiddo"  
  
Rory started to get up but emily stopped her  
  
"Im going to have someone come and help you out"  
  
Rory sat back down, but quickly lost it when she saw who it was.... 


	2. That September day Part 2

"Tristan?!?"  
  
"Rory?" he was equally shocked- he took a look at her and immediatly felt his heart break at the sight of her cast  
  
"You okay? I had no idea you were on this plane, I just came to help"  
  
"yeah, Im fine.."  
  
"wheres your grandfather?"  
  
Rory looked to the ground and tears filled her eyes  
  
"Oh god.. Im so sorry" he sincerely said  
  
"He didnt get out" she managed to croak out  
  
Tristan decided he should shut his mouth and just carry her off the plane. He bent down to her, and put his arm under her legs, careful with her cast and lifted her up.  
  
"here, grab your crutches"  
  
She did as she was told and allowed him to carry her off. When they got off the plane, Tristan set her down. Jess, Luke and lane were waiting for her.  
  
"Oh my God! Rory are you okay?" Luke came up to her and hugged her  
  
"yeah, Im okay"  
  
"I was so worried" Lane said  
  
"Me too" Jess came up and hugged her  
  
Jess and Lane finally noticed Tristan  
  
"Who are you?" they said at once  
  
"Im Tristan, Tristan DuGrey" Lanes mouth dropped  
  
"evil one? Bible boy?"  
  
"the one and only" he grinned  
  
"Come on, lets get going" Rory said to everyone  
  
Lorelais jeep was in the parking lot where she left it, they got in and headed home.  
  
"Mom? can we put a sign on the door telling all of stars-hollow to leave me alone?"  
  
"I bet they're all going to be there when we get home. No one knows about your leg, or the meaning of privacy for that matter" Jess said from the back while rory's eyes filled with tears  
  
"dont worry babe, just keep your head down" Lorelai said as they came in the driveway  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Ror- Im serious, keep your head down until Luke or Jess comes to get you."  
  
Rory looked out the window and saw the whole town just about there "Damnit"  
  
Everyone was crowding around the car, looking for her when jess came up  
  
"Look out, coming through- LET ME THROUGH" Jess screamed  
  
"Jess you've already seen her!" They all screamed  
  
"she hs to have my help to get out of the car!" Finally, everyone let him through, he opened the door  
  
"okay ror, Im going to get you out of this"  
  
"Okay" her voice was soft and scared.. she loved her town very much, but the people picked a bad accident to focus on  
  
"Lorelai, can you take her crutches?"  
  
"sure"  
  
Jess picked her up, she put her arms around his neck "Jesus Christ, leave her alone" he muttered  
  
"Rory dear, what happened?" Patty asked  
  
"Rory, were you in the building?" Kirk asked  
  
"Rory, what was it like?" Talor asked  
  
Rorys eyes filled with tears "Hurry" she whispered to jess as she burried her head in his neck  
  
"Im trying baby"  
  
Finally Jess made his way to the door and opened it, Lorelai and Luke behind her.  
  
"God- GO AWAY" Luke screamed  
  
"hey Kiddo- you okay?" Luke asked  
  
"yeah, I guess"  
  
"I'll make sure no one tries to ask you anything"  
  
"How're you going to do that?"  
  
"Ohh.. I have an idea" he smiled  
  
Jess sat rory on the couch and sat down next to her and put her foot on his lap  
  
"does it hurt?"  
  
"not right now"  
  
"Good, here, I have a present" he handed her pride and the prejuduce  
  
"it has notes in the margin"  
  
"thanks jess" she leaned in and kissed his cheek  
  
"Hungry?" luke asked  
  
"ooh, can I have a burger and fries?"  
  
"anything you want"  
  
"good, then add six coffees"  
  
"SIX???"  
  
"three for mom and three for me"  
  
"ugh, okay, just this once."  
  
Lorelai and Luke left to get food and coffee while Jess and Rory sat on the couch  
  
"want me to read to you?"  
  
"Not right now"  
  
"Movie?" rory grinned  
  
"Willy wonka and the chocolate factory" they said together  
  
Jess got up to put in the tape "how many times have you seen this?"  
  
"I stopped counting after 300"  
  
"Geez"  
  
LUKES  
  
"Caeser! Im back!" Luke yelled out of instinct- he looked around and found half of stars- hollow there  
  
"Lorelai" "Lorelai"  
  
"STOP!" Luke screamed  
  
Everyone shut up and watched him scribble something across the menu "IF YOU TRY AND ASK ANYONE ABOUT RORY, YOUR PRICE TRIPPLES!!!SHE WILL TELL ME!!!"  
  
"what?!?!?" taylor asked  
  
"You heard me, the girl is upset, dont you dare try and ask her"  
  
Lorelai was watching this amused  
  
"Lorelai, why cant she talk about it?"  
  
"yeah shes okay, whats so bad?"  
  
"yes, she physically is okay, but emotionally, shes not. For those of you inconciderate people who are listening to my every word, she lost her grandfather, MY father in that accident. THAT is why we wont talk about it! I love this town and so does she, but for once, BUTT OUT!" Lorelai now had tears in her eyes  
  
"thats it, dinner closed!" luke shouted "Every one out!"  
  
"nicely done" lorelai clapped  
  
"yeah well, they made me mad" he pouted. Lorelai hugged him  
  
"thank you" she mumbled.  
  
*oh my god, shes hugging me! what would happen if I kiss her?* he thought. Bheofre he had any more time to think about it he kissed her. *oh my god! hes kissing me*  
  
the kiss lasted about 30 seconds when lorelai pulled back  
  
"whoa, what just happened?" she asked  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"okay, this is getting to feel awkward- lets just get the foot and coffee, and go"  
  
"good idea"  
  
when luke was getting the burgers ready, lorelai downed two cups of coffee and quiclky filled them back up "okay what the hell just happened there?" she whispered  
  
GILMORE HOUSE  
  
Jess and rory were on the couch, rorys foot in his lap with pillows trying to have some sort of conversation  
  
"hey ror?" jess started  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"what are we?"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"we kissed at sookies wedding, then you broke up with dean, what are we?"  
  
"I.... Uh....."  
  
"Rory.. I love you.."  
  
"Uhhh...."  
  
Just then, Lorelai and luke walked in and sat the food down, Lorelai looked weird *whats wrong with her?* atleast she walked in where I didnt have to answer him*  
  
*im going to kill uncle luke, hes has the worst timing* jess thought  
  
"here you go babe, eat up" lorelai handed her a plate with burger and fries.  
  
"thanks mom"  
  
"oooh willy wonka!" lorelai clapped  
  
both luke and Jess rolled their eyes  
  
"hey be nice or get out!"  
  
"okay!" luke got up  
  
"oh no you dont mister!" lorelai got ahold of his hand and sat him down. there were tingles down her spine *this cant be happening!! I cant be falling for luke- this is luke!- backwards baseballl hat guy! and SO cute!*  
  
Caught up in her thoughts, she didnt even realize she was still holding his hand *too late to save myself now.. might as well go with it*  
  
Rory noticed, but didnt say anything *I'll just grill her about it later*  
  
*shes still holding my hand!* luke thought  
  
*okay, I know jess is going to corner me again, what do I di? I like him as a friend now, I thought I liked him , but since I saw tristan, and those shivers down my spine every time I touch him, no one else does that to me*  
  
"Im going out for some air" rory said grabbing her crutches  
  
"Jess, go with her incase someone tries to talk to her" luke said  
  
"okay"  
  
*damnit! I should have known someone would make him come*  
  
*damn! luke and I are alone, what now?*  
  
Rory and jess got up and headed to the porch swing  
  
"can we talk?" jess asked  
  
"I dont know the answer to your question" she whispered  
  
"I know, im sorry for bringing it up"  
  
"its okay"  
  
"Hey jess?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"what is it you want?"  
  
"this..." he leaned in and kissed her  
  
"wow" was all rory could say  
  
"sorry"  
  
INSIDE  
  
" I guess we should talk" Lorelai said  
  
"yeah, talking is good"  
  
"Luke how do you feel about me?"  
  
"you had to pick the hardest one first" luke laughed  
  
"why is it so hard?"  
  
"because.. well because I love you.."  
  
"whoa..."  
  
" Im sorry, I know you dont feel the same way, but.."  
  
Lorelai put her finger to his lips "shhh"  
  
"im not sure what I feel yet, who whoks it could be love, but I dont want to say it unless Im sure. I guess you just figured it out first"  
  
"I understand, take your time" he leaned in and kissed her  
  
They went at it for awhile, pausing every once in a while to breathe, his hands were roaming aroundher body and hers doing the same  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Rory and Jess sat there in silence  
  
"you need anything?" he asked  
  
"alittle thirsty"  
  
"be right back"  
  
a car puled up and stopped, out came none other than tristan 


	3. That September Day Part 3

INSIDE  
  
Jess walked in on lorelai and luke makin gout  
  
* whoah!* he thought they obviously didnt notice him so he walked into the kitchn to fix a drink for rory  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"Tris?"  
  
"hey" he came up and gave her a huge hug  
  
"why are you here?"  
  
"you left your pictures"  
  
"oh thanks"  
  
Tristan sat down next to rory. "so whats going on here?"  
  
"mom and luke are outside, and jess went to get me a drink"  
  
"oh.. are you and Jess together?"  
  
"he wants to be..."  
  
"and you?"  
  
"I dont know," rory was starting to get tears inher eyes, he noticed. He lifted her chin up "hey, dont worry, you'll figure it out, you always do"  
  
"its just that, I like another guy too, but im not sure what to do"  
  
"who is the other guy?"  
  
"I- Uh, lets not talk about that"  
  
Just then, Jess walked out  
  
"Hey" Tristan stood up  
  
"hi"  
  
They sat there in an uncomfortable silence, but then it started raining  
  
"whoa, luke and I better get going- oh, and watch out, they were making out in there!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"yeah, they were"  
  
"haha.. oh my god"  
  
All three of them walked in, lorelai and luke jumped up and shifted around uncomfortably  
  
"uh uncle luke, we should go, its starting to rain" he was trying very hard not to laugh  
  
"Yeah.. uhh lets go" he wanted out as soon as possible  
  
Jess walked over to rory and then placed a slight peck on her lips. Rory saw tristan behind jess and saw him wince  
  
"bye jess" rory said  
  
"bye"  
  
"okay rory, whats bible boy doing here?"  
  
"he came by to give me my pictures"  
  
"ohkay, well tristan, you cant drive out to hartfort whith the weather, so I guess you're stuck"  
  
The tornadeo alarms started going off  
  
"okay, in the closet we go" lorelai said  
  
"what about the crutches?"  
  
Tristan too the crutches and picked her up  
  
"okaaay, problem solved" lorelai said clearly amused  
  
Lorelais closet was big enough for the three of them, how could it not be with all the crap she keeps in there?  
  
Tristan slowly made his way up the stairs, rory in his arms.  
  
" I dont like tornados" she whispered to him  
  
"its okay, they wont hurt you, I promise" he whispered back  
  
she went back to putting her head burried in his neck, this felt right.  
  
Tristan made it to her closet and gently sat rory down on the pillows and he sat next her her, and lorelai on the other side of her.  
  
"Rory, you arent still scared of these are you?"  
  
"who? me ? never!" she said while tristan found her hand and gave it a sqeeze- she sqeezed it back  
  
There was aloud train sounding thing come "shit.. its here" lorelai said  
  
Tristan squeezed her hand and bent over and lifted her chin. he placed a gentle kiss on her lips "it'll be okay, just wait and see"  
  
The roof started to crack and a peice landed right by the closet.  
  
"SHIT!!" lorelai put her arms around rorys nect and tried to sheild her from anything hitting her. Tristan did his best to help. a peice of the ceiling started to give over rory and lorelai, tristan threw himself over rory and lorelai and blocked it from them. it hit his arm and back instead. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and gasped  
  
"tristan, are you okay?"  
  
"shhh dont worry about it" he lied. The pain was unbarable, so he gently lifted his painful arm and brought it to his lap.  
  
The tornado passed- rory and lorelai started to get up. "lorelai, get her crutches, I cut my arm, and I need to clean it up" he shielded it from them and turned away "okay"  
  
Lorelai got the crutches and they went down the hall. Tristan went into the bathroom there was a huge peice of glass in his arm. *damnit* he tried to pull it out. Rory and Lorelai went to ge the pillows out of there, and fould alot of blood on the floor. "tristan" they both said  
  
"just alittle more" he tried to tell himself, but it didnt work "okay, on the count of three... one.. two.. THREE" he yanked the glass out "OOOWWWWW shit!"he yelled  
  
Rory and Lorelai came in. "Tristan are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Im fine." he said while hiding his arm under a towel.  
  
"Let me see"  
  
"You dont want to do that" he shook his head  
  
"just let me see" he gave up at that point, the pain was too un bearable. He uncovered the towel and brought the piece of glass out from behind his back.  
  
"oh my god" lorelai said  
  
"Come on, lets check the car and gethim to the hospital" rory said making her way down the stairs.  
  
Within twenty minutes, they pulled into the hospital and got to work on putting stitches in- it too 15 stitches. tristan couldnt stand needles, he could take a beating, anything but needles. Rory offered her hand, and he gladly took it.  
  
Once out of there, they got back to the gilmore house and tried to catch some sleep. Lorelai had already called luke and told him everything.  
  
Tristand and Rory took their medicines and since the living room was a mess, some of the cieling had fallen, so Lorelai had given permission for tristan to sleep on the the trundle down under her bed. They placed the beds side my side and tristan took off his shirt to be more comfortable.  
  
"hey tris?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"for what?"  
  
"taking the hit for me"  
  
"it wasnt really a think and do thing, it was instantanious, if it would have hit you, it would have hit your head and killed you, and the parts of the ceiling would have hurt your mom pretty bad."  
  
"thank you"  
  
"anytime"  
  
"one more question"  
  
"whats that?"  
  
"what do I do about jess?"  
  
"do you love him?" his voice was quivery  
  
"yes...." she waited a minute "as a brother"  
  
"then there is your answer"  
  
"how do you tell the guy you like, that you like them?"  
  
"well, wait and see if he likes you too, or wait for him to make the first move."  
  
"okay, good night Tristan" she leaned over and kissed his lips the same way he did to her earlier.  
  
"goodnight rory"  
  
Rory woke up early the next morning and found a note from her mom  
  
"hey babe, Im going to be working late today, ive already called the school to tell them tristan is under my care and faxed them his doctors note. Love you, and BEHAVE. Mom."  
  
Rory hobbled around and made some coffee.  
  
"mmmm...."  
  
"coffee?" tristan asked  
  
"exactly!" she poured him a cup  
  
"thank you"  
  
"did you sleep okay?"  
  
"yeah, I did, thanks"  
  
"so my mom called the school and gave them your doctors note, you're stuck here with me"  
  
"how am I going to live?!?!" he dramatically said  
  
"you'll die and slow and painful death"  
  
"only if we have to watch willy wonka again"  
  
Rory and tristan laughted then called her mom  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"hey babe- sleep okay?"  
  
"yeah, but what do we do all day?"  
  
"go to the video store"  
  
"dont have money"  
  
"check under the rabbi"  
  
"got it!"  
  
"bye babe"  
  
click  
  
Tristan and rory headed to the video store in his car and fould alot of movies they both loved  
  
"here" he handed her some dvds  
  
"go get VHS, we dont have DVD yet"  
  
"You do now" he pointed to the check out line that had a dvd player in it, with willy wonka  
  
"my moms going to kill you"  
  
" I know, but she owes me"  
  
"now she owes you more"  
  
"no, now we're even"  
  
"I dont understand your twisted mind"  
  
"neithe do I"  
  
They got back home and tristan set up the player.  
  
"I like!" rory clapped like a four year old  
  
"what movie first?"  
  
"hmm.. lets go with 40 days and 40 nights"  
  
"okay"  
  
Rory got settled on tristans lap. her head lay on a pillow that was on his lap and her foot on another stack. She brushed her chocolate brown hair to stay out of her way.  
  
Tristan stroaked her hais, which made her sleepy. She shut her eyes halfway through the movie, and fell asleep. Tristan, who had wached her fall asleep, decided to go to sleep too.  
  
Lorelai walked in to find rory asleep in tristans lap, tristans hand protectively on her head *they are so cute together, what about jess though?* then as If someone had read her mind, jess came walking through the door that she forgot to shut  
  
"uh jess, rorys asleep"  
  
"Oh, well i'll just tell her I came by..." he stepped to the living room and saw them  
  
"Look jess, he had to stay the night because of the storm"  
  
"why are they laying like that?"  
  
Tristan had heard the noise and woke up "Hey lorelai, hey Jess"  
  
"Hey Bible Boy, jess was wondering how yall got to laying down like that"  
  
"Easy, she wanted to lay down on the couch, but not enough pillows for her foot and her head, so she lay her head on my lap, and foot on pillows"  
  
"makes sense" jess said  
  
"yeah, sorry dude"  
  
"Hey Tristan is there anything going on between you and Rory?" he asked  
  
Rory who had been listening decided now was a good time to wake up. Tristan was relieved, he didnt knw what to say.  
  
"hey beautiful" jess said  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Ror- can we talk?"  
  
she shot a look at tristan who nodded his head  
  
"sure" Rory grabbed her crutches and left with Jess, who sneeked in a quick kiss.  
  
"rory, how do you feel about me?"  
  
"I like you... but as a friend"  
  
"and tristan?"  
  
"I think I love him"  
  
Jess just nodded and they headed home  
  
"Hey ror" tristan said when she walked in  
  
"Hey"  
  
"go alright?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"good" he picked her up and hugged her, then lay her on the couch.  
  
"You are like my new best friend! I dont have to sue the crutches anymore when you're here"  
  
"you ARE my best friend"  
  
The rest of the night was spend watching movies, with lorelai who was about to kill tristan for buying her a dvd player.  
  
That night, tristan needed advice- They lay in their beds and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you tell your best friend you love them?"  
  
"Just tell them I guess"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
Rory rolled over to him and kissed him "I love you too"  
  
Tristan pulled her closer and kissed her more He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him. She felt his tongue slide over hers and felt tingles down her spine. His hands were roaming over her bak, and her hands were exploring his stomach. His hands reacher her shirt and lifted the corners "is this okay?" she nodded and lifted her arms. Tristan took her shirt off and carelully laid her on her back so he foot would be okay. He slowly kissed ler left breast, then her right, leading a trail down her belly button. She giggled and started to kiss his chest "I think we need to stop now" she whispered  
  
"thank you"  
  
"no problem, im sorry I made you stop"  
  
"dont be, I dont want you to do anything you're not ready to do"  
  
rory leaned in and kissed him, they played "suck eachothers face" for about twenty minutes then rolled over and fell asleep  
  
Tristan and rory woke up to the sound of lorelai breaking a coffee mug  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"what are you doing?"  
  
"I am busy breaking this coffe mug.. I guess its evil"  
  
"oh" she said it normally as if anything lorelai did was ever normal.  
  
"I think I better go home and check in with my parents" Tristan came out.  
  
"sure, call me?" rory said  
  
" I will" he kissed her  
  
Lorelai just sat there watching this and decided to say something when the lip lock kept going.  
  
"did I miss something?" Rory and Tristan broke apart  
  
"Umm... just saying goodbye?"  
  
"haha.. nice try, try again"  
  
"this could take awhile to explain Tristan, why dont you go home and call me?"  
  
"okay" he pecked her cheep  
  
"bye lorelai"  
  
"bye evil one"  
  
TRISTANS HOUSE  
  
"Mom? Dad? he was confused, there were boxes everywhere  
  
"in here son" his dad called  
  
"whats going on?"  
  
"hows your arm Tristan?" his mother came in  
  
"its fine mother, whats going on?"  
  
"well, we're moving"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
" I have to run a company in california"  
  
"what? why?"  
  
"Why is this so bad?"  
  
"Dad, I cant leave Rory"  
  
"whats going on with rory?"  
  
"I love her"  
  
"You'll find another Rory in californai, and thats final youre going!"  
  
Tristan ran out of the house and headed for Rorys house, he was furious, and upset.  
  
GILMORE HOUSE  
  
"RORY!!!" he screamed as he banged on the door  
  
"what?" she opened the door hobbling with her crutches  
  
"sit down, we need to talk- is your mom home?"  
  
" no shes at work"  
  
"Sit"  
  
"whats wrong?" she asked while she sat down  
  
*quick, do this quick* he told himself  
  
"Rory.. listen.. my dad.."  
  
"whats going on?"  
  
"my dads moving us"  
  
"what?!?! where?!?!"  
  
"California" he dropped his head  
  
"No.." she started to cry  
  
" I cant do anything about it"  
  
" you can come back right?"  
  
" no, he wants me to start over"  
  
""no, we can still be together"  
  
"Rory, I cant be here.. You need someone who is here.."  
  
"I love you too much to move on"  
  
" I love you too Rory.. this is killing me"  
  
" I cant do this.. Just get out"  
  
"Rory, wait"  
  
"No, GET OUT!" she screamed  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Rory didnt move from the couch after Tristan left. Lorelai walked in  
  
"whats wrong hon?"  
  
"mommy.. I think im going to die" she laid her head down in her moms lap  
  
"what happened?"  
  
Rory explained what happened and just lay there letting her mom stroak her hair.  
  
NEXT MORNING- RICHARDS FUNERAL  
  
"Come on mom... we cant be late" Rory said heading out to the car  
  
" Im coming!" *keep her mind off of tristan!* she told herself  
  
They made it safely there and only made rory feel worse.. Tristan was there  
  
"shit..mom, hes here"  
  
"its okay, just stay with me"  
  
The service started and all three gilmore girls were standing there crying. Rory feeling the guilt all over again.. *God I want to hold her. I want to be with her.. why are you doing this to me God?* Tristan thought  
  
When the service ended, Tristan tried to talk to Rory  
  
"Rory, please talk to me"  
  
"tristan, just go away.. Please"  
  
"not until you talk to me"  
  
"Look, just go live your life.. go find a new girl to tease"  
  
"Rory, I DONT want to go, I HAVE to go. You know I want to be with you"  
  
"Well I guess we both lose this time" Rory went to find her mom  
  
"you okay babe?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Come on, lets get out of here" Rory broke down into tears  
  
" I think I just lost him" 


End file.
